Adieu
by frozenalchemy
Summary: Ed came back from Germany, expecting the warm welcome in his home. Yet what he found was something that he never wished for… for she was taken away from him… forever. And he could do nothing but to write a letter to no one. EdWin ONESHOT


**Title: Adieu  
****Fandom: Full Metal Alchemist  
****Disclaimer: I do not own FMA  
****Pairing: Edward X Winry  
****Rating: Teen  
****Genre: Romance/ Angst  
****Editor: Tegilbor  
****Summary: **Ed came back from Germany, expecting the warm welcome in his home. Yet what he found was something that he never wished for… for she was taken away from him… forever. And he could do nothing but to write a letter to no one. EdWin ONESHOT  
**A/N: This oneshot is set a few years after the movie. Edward and Alphonse restored their body, and went back to Amestris.**

* * *

-Adieu-

Dear Winry,

You've watched us go, and heard our goodbyes. You felt our pain, and you let us go. You've cried for us, and shed the tears that we could not give. You understood that we were after something that was beyond your reach… and you waited for us. You gave us the home that we did not have; you were our family.

You were our mother, our sister, and our friend…. And you still are.

You've supported us. You've given us the love we needed… the caring hands we craved for, and the understanding ears which listened.

Thank you, Winry.

I wanted to say something more, but I couldn't. I wanted to tell you how I've missed you. I wanted to hug you and sweep you in my arms – telling how much I treasured you. I did not want to leave you waiting for us to come back… yet I did.

I left you, and our home behind. I've searched for something that would bring happiness for us all, or what I thought that would.

You've waited for us until the end, and I wanted to thank you for that.

Yet I never got to see you for the last time. Never, got the chance to tell you how much you meant to me. Never, got the ability to say how I loved you.

And now you've gone, leaving us behind… leaving me behind.

What had been years before, seem like yesterday to me. I still remember the day when we came home from Germany. We finally made our way home, to the place where we belonged. I expected the warm welcome… I expected your smile, and your greetings. I anticipated your flying wrench, and your friendly laugh…

We expected the warmth of our home.

What we have gone though, was far from what we wished for. The place had lost its warmth, its welcoming atmosphere, and its pleasant air. The home that we used to know had changed into a grey dwelling.

"_Winry had died two years ago, Edward,"_ said the old lady whom I did not know.

My heart was torn apart. It was crumbled into bits, and what left of it was burnt into ash.

You were beautiful, Winry. I never got the chance to tell you that, and even though I know that this is too late, I still wanted to tell you this. You were beautiful… not exactly stunningly so, but the kind of beauty that was indefinable and different, a beauty that holds unspoken tranquility and serene.

I love looking in your eyes… they were a rather strange ocean blue color, a rare mixture of salty green and gentle blue. And just by looking at them, I could almost feel the rumbling movement of the free ocean wave in front of myself: so gentle, yet so powerful: the smell of the sweet scent of the ocean salt: and the secrets hidden deep beneath the surface of the water.

I wanted to whisper you those words in your ears, while playing with your hair. Yet I couldn't… I did not have the boldness to do so. We were friends, and just friends.

I wanted more, yet I was afraid to break the bond within our friendship. And although in the end the bond has never been broken… somehow, I regret it.

I regret the fact that I didn't tell you those words, the fact that I never told you how much I loved you… the fact that I was too much of a coward, to tell you my silent love.

Yet it was too late. I never thought it would be… I always thought that there would be a chance someday… a perfect moment… when I could tell you how much you meant to me.

It never came.

"_Winry had died two years ago, Edward,"_

There are fireflies dancing around your grave. I expect you to come down, and dance with them. I wait for you by the window where you used to wait for me. Perhaps that was how it feels to wait for someone. And maybe, that was how you felt when you were waiting for my return.

Yet I never returned when you were waiting. I returned when it was too late.

And now, I am waiting for you, who have gone long ago. It is a hopeless and desperate thing to do, yet I cannot help but to stand by the window, and wish that you will return.

But you will never come back.

Al got his body back, and stayed back in Central. He wanted me to come with him, and stay with him there. I wanted to stay in this empty house, and stand by the window forever. Yet I know I cannot.

I need to move on.

This letter, I do not know why I'm writing it. It's already too late, and I cannot reverse time. You've gone from me, forever.

Goodbye Winry. I love you.

Goodbye.

-Edward.-

* * *

A/N: There you go. It's a short oneshot that I made. I planned to write fluff, but it turns out angst.  
So yeah… -- But I hope you enjoy it!  
Thanks for my editor: Tegilbor.  
Reviews are hoped for.

- FrozenAlchemy ✖


End file.
